Are You My Master?
by Descriptivist
Summary: Mewtwo's story in the manga, where he is bonded with Blaine. Mew and Mewtwo have a teacher/pupil friendship. This is tagged with Mew and Mewtwo as its characters; that'll change to Mewtwo and Blaine if I ever continue it.


I wasn't sure where I was. In my groggy state of having just woken up, the only thing I was sure of was... ! I could feel... a foreign presence...

"Where are you? Show yourself." I stared at my colorless white, three-fingered hand and focused on protecting myself and destroying any enemies. I manifested these thoughts in a dark, unstable ball of my psychic energy and gripped it firmly with my perfectly round fingers, ready to throw the concentrated sphere of pain at my target if they proved hostile.

"Hello, Mr. Cranky." A young, childish, feminine voice rang through my head and giggled. I gasped. My Shadow Ball had dissipated from my hand and faded into light pink mist!

_Someone was able to annul my power? Unbelievable! I can't lose! I'm up against another skilled psychic user... _Determined, I took action. I used Calm Mind to boost my senses and survey the area. I knew I was in a dark, humid place. Once I had improved my vision, I could tell that I was inside an underground cave. A waterfall cascaded from someplace above my head, practically flooding the whole immense, expansive room. I was standing on a small island; similar ones dotted the area. My opponent was nowhere in sight. _Am I being attacked from afar?_ I created a psychic Barrier around myself to stop them from trying what she had done to my Shadow Ball again.

"It's not going to work. Why are you so angry?" The voice said, teasingly. The Barrier I attempted to use flickered and died. Something lightly pushed me, and, to my surprise, I toppled over, tripping over my long, purple tail. Despite my immense strength, I was being held down by what felt like a single finger, pressing on my back. "What - Uh! How are you doing this?"

"Why are you unhappy?" The voice became drastically different. It sounded like the speech of a concerned man. Almost... sympathetic.  
"You - What! Your voice! -"

"Answer me." It changed again! This time, its speech was harsh and intimidating. The manner that he - she? it? - spoke was... forcing me to obey.

"Why should I be happy? Do I have any reason to?" I shouted, in no general direction, letting my voice echo through the cave. "So is this a fight, or isn't it?"

"No, this isn't. You'd lose." This was spoken with a clearly superior tone. _I can __win against anything!_ I thought, furious. "_Who_ are you, then?"

"Ooh, that's a toughie. I don't know... Hm..." There was the... the little girl voice again. It was _taunting _me! "Maybe I'm... your twin. No... your father. Maybe... no, that's... your mother? ... Am I your master? No, that role shall be played by someone else, quite soon..." I became uneasy. "Then I am your mother... and your mentor." Her voice became that of a mature woman. It was... caring... kind of soothing, maybe?

"What are you trying to say?" At this point, I was enraged, desperately struggling to lift myself off of the cold floor.

"I am your mother, Mewtwo." She laughed. It was a cheery, mirthful laugh, the kind that tries with overflowing happiness to raise your spirits. But it didn't help mine. _She knows I am a Mewtwo? ... No, not "a"... I am **the** Mewtwo... Wait... Mother? But -_

_"Mew. Mew! Meeew! Myuu!" _Mew's cry... So indescribably compassionate... "Yes, I am Mew." _What does she expect me to say?_ I was lost for words. _What? So **n****ow** she's talking to me? Could she do this my whole _(though, up to this point, short)_ life? Why now, after -_

"I can hear your thoughts," said a psychic, the ancestor of all Pokemon, and, possibly, a god. "Well, before now, the humans had kept you in mechanisms that limited your psychic power and made you unable to contact or be contacted by any outside force through telepathy. Of course, though, one little slip-up, and you escaped. Quite violently.  
"... Did you enjoy killing?" The question hit me in the face.

**"They deserved it!"** I screamed, just wanting to release my anger. "How could they just... create me and then _torment_ me? I am _better_ than other Pokemon! They knew that, and they just kept me holed up in a tank my whole life, secluded from the rest of the world, receiving barely any social contact, and definitely no friendliness from those bastards! So the 'scientists' studied me. Observed me. Watched me. Just waited for me to _do something_. It was annoying. And their stares, just vaguely hoping for me to make something interesting happen so they could record it and report it to whatever cruel jerk had paid for them to make me. It was _pathetic_. I was nothing more than a source of entertainment for them! ... I got a chance... so I showed them the power that I was capable of."

I found myself engulfed in a pink glow by Mew and slowly picked up. She then released me, letting me stagger into a standing position.  
"Please, try to never resort to murder," my "mother" berated me. "You're in the Seafoam Islands. You'll want to go west back to Cinnabar, a large island, to the lab you escaped from."

"Why should I want to return there?" Surely, there was nothing left to see but unhappy memories and carnage?

"One of the scientists remains there. You need to meet him peacefully..." Mew paused, waiting for me to object. I remained silent, eager to continue. "... his name is Blaine," she added, and watched its effect. Something in my mind twitched. it triggered something. Some emotion... and that feeling caused me pain. Unbearable pain. It surged through my right arm, heating my blood until it boiled. It was, it was... unsolid. It felt lke it would burst! I screamed. It was the only thing I could do.  
"What... hh... huh... What is this?"  
"That would be a nasty little side effect of this whole thing. He's experiencing just as much pain as you right now. Seeing him will solve some of your problems."

"Gyurk... I'll... go, then... Anything..." I collected myself and set my mind on leaving the place I was in, thinking as little of this Blaine as possible, seeing as how the very mention of him, for some reason, elicited an extremely negative reaction from my arm. _... Now, how can I get out of here?_ I must have fainted after my frenzy in destroying the lab, just trying to get as far away as possible from its location and drifted out to sea, into these caverns. _... There's a hole in the wall I could crawl through, but it may be too high to levitate to, and would, in any case, put me in some mental strain... Oh, I see... This is simple. _I psychokinetically lifted boulders I could find and heaved them into the water easily enough. It was a convenient solution to my problem; they displaced enough water for the water level's elevation to rise high enough for me to swim out without much fuss. _So this place is called the Seafoam Islands... I should remember that name, I think... What a complex network of caves... The world is quiet here. This is an ideal place to go to when I need privacy... to just... be alone..._

_"TICUUUNNOOO! TICUUN!"_ An earsplitting shriek shattered the silence. It wasn't aggressive or angry. It wasn't threatening. It was acknowledging me, just a reminder, saying, _I know you're there. I'm here. I'll be staying here for a while... Take your time..._ The sheer volume, though, startled me.  
_Eyaaah! That was loud! What in the world was that?_

_"A friend. Nothing to worry about. Please go on."_ ... Mew was still listening to me. That made me feel uncomfortable.

"Mew! What are doing? Why are you still here? Can you just... just go away, please?" I asked Mew to exit my mind... and she did. A burden was released; I felt that there was slightly less pressure in my mind and, as far as my sixth sense could tell, Mew's psychic energy had vanished. _Peace and quiet... Ah... ... I wonder, could I have greater psychic power than my... mother? The... the scientists told me I would surpass anything else in this world... Come to think of it, I barely know anything about this world... Mew's memory has left some images of other Pokemon in my mind... Hm... I'll remember these... _I trekked on through the Seafoam Islands' paths. _... Better not sidetrack myself... I need to focus on getting to Blaine - **"**_**ARGH! GGHGhh..."**

Stupid arm.

* * *

Mew broke her connection with Mewtwo and looked out from the hollow in the tree in a distant forest she was resting in at the moment. _I think this will be fun,_ she thought. _My friends... __I should inform the other Legends of this... We can be sure that Mewtwo's life shall be... interesting...  
_S/he was partially undecided. _He has no training, but, potentially, he could be even more powerful than me in the future, if I taught him how to use his skills...  
I wonder if it will be a wise choice to serve as his mentor._

_

* * *

_

This isn't a oneshot, but I will update randomly.

You know, it really annoys me how the move Barrier raises Defense instead of Special Defense when it's so commonly associated with psychic abilities. And, judging from barriers' generally various uses in sci-fi/fantasy video games, books, movies, and fics, no one cares. So I used it incorrectly here. If you want to raise Special Defense, the right technique would be Amnesia.

The world is quiet here. It's just quiet and peaceful. So what?

"She"? Him"? Meh, yeah they're both technically genderless. Mewtwo just automatically considers "himself" a male for no reason. Mew is aware that "she" is genderless, but "she" prefers to use female tones when speaking to others. (As evidenced here, Mew's voice can be changed into anything she wants it to be.) So I'll uses gendered pronouns.

By the way, this takes place in a modification of the manga universe, where _And Mewtwo Too!_ and _And Mewtwo... Three!_ didn't happen and Mewtwo willingly let himself be caught by Blaine.


End file.
